fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blood Tied Ritual
As the ancestral Malek readies the ritual, he uses the Ritual Blade in order to begin the transfer of Malek's soul from the Black Amulet into Eugene's body, but now, only one can expect is for it to work. "If it stings let me know, but this must be done in order for the transfer spell to work. But we need to get close to Exodus, but to do that, you must be the one to confront him for at least a second Eugene. To do this, you have to wear this Eugene." Malek says giving Eugene a glove, which had the Kriya mark above it. "This will alow you to grab hold of the amulet for a few seconds, but not enough to take it away." "Got it." Eugene said as he put on the glove. "So I just need to grab the amulet for a bit right? I know how to do that easily. That just leaves finding Exodus so we can do that." "It's not as easy as you think boy." a female voice says. "Yeah. It's not a one-shot guarantee. Man, you people in this modern age never learn." a secondary voice says. At that moment two female spirits appear, revealing themselves to be the sisters of Malek. "Ah, sisters. Welcome back." the ancestral Malek says. "Whoa. I can't skip the obvious fact on how we look like them." Kiyoko says causing a laugh between the three spirits. "We will give you an insight into the rest of the family later. Right now, your main focus is Exodus. We found him not far from the area where your Malek had his spirit stolen, whilst his body was possessed. Exodus is just south of the second family krypt." Lucy says. "Wait! Another krypt?" Tsukiko asks. "Yes, but it's a krypt for those who left our family. After our Malek died, and left me head of the family, his wife suggested we build another krypt for those who betrayed us and that we did." Sakura says. "While Eugene will be the one to touch the amulet, it is the rest of you who must insure it. Make it seem as a small attack. Surprise them as you have always done. Removing Malek's soul will be the key into weakening Exodus for that period and limiting him not only to his magic, but will prevent him from using Malek's." ancestral Malek says. "We can do that. We have to make sure he doesn't expect it." Naomi says with the three nodding in response. "I can read the spell." Sapphire suggests "Good. Make sure you're out of sight." Sakura says as Sapphire bandages her cut." Now then, after this is completed meet us at the Kriya mansion." Giving Sapphire a scroll, Malek, Sakura and Lucy raise their hands with a white light emitting on their hand. Swinging their hands foward, white beams form below the feet of the Kriyas, Sapphire and Eugene, teleporting them out of the krypt. " Sisters, let's go. We must leave this to them now. Only Malek himself can regain control of his body." Then, Sakura, Lucy and ancestral Malek disappear. At another location the Kriyas, Eugene and Sapphire appear from the very white beams, with their target in the distance. Hatsmi then also appears from a white beam, with a cut on her hand. "Sorry I'm late guys. Malek's ancestors told me what it is we are doing. Still, how shall we approach? Malek said to be careful. And Eugene he told me to tell you to not approach by your method or we will miss the window of opportunity in getting the spirit of current day Malek. Also, he is angry for that joke you made back at the krypt, as are the sisters." Hatsumi says to Eugene. "He also added that we should have Exodus approach us, in which he leaves it to Rika and Kiyoko. "I'll start getting ready in reading the spell." Sapphire says opening the scroll to the required text. "Remember, we have only one shot at this. Make sure Eugene you get Exodus into an opening so you can latch onto the amulet." "So, Eugene. Are you ready?" Rika asks. "I'm ready." Eugene said in response as he readied his equipment. "So do I have to touch it by the time you finish reading the spell? Latching onto the amulet will be fairly simple with my powers but I need to know my time limit. How long will reading it take you about?" He asked, trying to get as much info as he can for this mission. "No! Just no Eugene. Your abilities may surprise friend and foe alike, but ever since Exodus entered Malek's body he gained control of the magic he used years ago, and also, if you managed to latch onto the amulet, use your plant magic to help as well." Hatsumi says. "I'll stick to my part of the plan." Hatsumi then walks away and heads in another direction. "Quiet! I'm trying to read.The last part of the spell has to be said once you make contact with the amulet Eugene." Sapphire says while trying to read the spell. "The spell is written in one of the earliest known texts of this language. While translating isn't hard, the older texts make it difficult." "All you need to worry about is the amulet Eugene. Rika and Kiyoko, you know what to do." Naomi says. "Eugene your with me and can you place a protective barrier around Sapphire that prevents her from being detected or seen?" "You got it mother. Let's go sis!" Kiyoko says. "Right!" Rika answers as they each use ice mist body and earth body and head in another direction. "Follow me Eugene." Naomi says as she observes the area Exodus is in. Geez, I was actually meaning to use my own powers. ''Eugene thought at Hatsumi's comment before following after Naomi. Before he went much further, he put his two heavy swords into his portal box to rid himself of excess weight as this was a mission that required speed. He still had his other sword that was light. He then took off the weights that were on his legs, creating small craters when they were dropped. What Eugene was going to do was something only Kiyoko has seen before while on a job a while back. Eugene was going to use speed to overwhelm his opponent. "Let's get this going, Mission Start!" "Ok then! Rika, Kiyoko, now!" Naomi says telepathically. In the distance explosions are heard, alerting other dark mages. Exodus is alerted to the explosion as his Akuma and Yakunan. "Go Eugene, lure Exodus away." "Understood." Eugene said. "Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun!" He summoned several cactus to fire at the enemy. He knew it probably wouldn't do much damage but he used the brief distraction to hit Exodus away, separating him from the other two. "I'm here to beat the crap out of you Exodus." Eugene said as he activated his sword which was like a lightsaber. ''They can see me right? Eugene wondered about the others as there was a lot of trees. in response, he just cleared the path. As Eugene's attack successfully separated Exodus from Yakunan and Akuma, he quickly regained his composure. "I expected you would return, but this soon is surely a surprise. But did you forget what I told you. If you destroy this body, Malek will never come back." "Akuma,take care of Rika and Kiyoko. I'll fight Naomi." Yakunan says as he blocks an incoming attack from Naomi's swords. "Understood!" Akuma says as Rika and Kiyoko charge at her. "Nice try Yakunan, but you've grown sloppy. Did the last beating my son give you make you slow." Naomi says taunting Yakunan, angering him. "Tell me Eugene, what it is you are planning because this isn't like you. You don't fight like this." Exodus says in Malek's voice. Still, your fight is futile. Ice Dragon's Iron Fist." "Oh, I'm not planning on destroying anything this time." Eugene said before he snapped. At this motion, plant bulbs came from the ground. "Because you're in Malek's body, you should have maintained his sense of smell right?" He snapped once more before the plants released a terrible odor that was unbearable. "Being a Dragon Slayer isn't all fun and games you know." "Oh god! What is that smell?" As he tries to attack once more, a mysterious white light shrouds Exodus, rendering him unable to move. "Eugene, NOW!" Tsukiko shouts. Upon seeing this Yakunan and Akuma try to intervene, but are kept frozen in place by a similar spell. "Game Over." Eugene said as he grabbed hold of the amulet. "We'll be taking back Malek's soul now if you don't mind." Eugene said with a smile. "Read it now!" "You got it!" Sapphire says. Sapphire then begins reading the spell causing wind to appear before them. Upon reciting the final lettering the Kriya mark on the glove given to Eugene began glowing as beams of light rose beneath them. As pressure tightened, beams rose from Tsukiko, Naomi, Rika and Kiyoko causing them to scream in pain. The beams direct themselves towards the amulet causing a powerful whip-like wind to push both Exodus and Eugene back. At that moment Malek's spirit appears before all of them and stares intensely not only at Eugene and his family. "Heh. I guessed and expected as much. I knew you would be able to succeed." Malek says. "NO! No, no, no! This isn't right." Exodus angrily says. "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist!" "Think again." Malek laughs. Noticing that he was unable to use the spell, Exodus is left confused. "You may have my body, but you don't wield my magic. Honestly, being my ancestor I expected you to be smarter.Of course, the same can be said to the two of you." Malek says angering the three ancient siblings. "But be wary, in due time I'll regain control of my body. And here is how you do it. Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade!" The attack causes moderate damage on Exodus, Yakunan and Akuma, but were still capable of teleporting away to retreat. "He didn't tell you, but this spell has another side effect. Heh! Will they be surprised." Malek laughs. "Time to conclude the spell." Sapphire says as she walks up to Eugene and Malek. The sisters walk up as well, accompanied by Hatsumi, Tsukiko and Naomi. "Ready for the complete transfer Eugene?" Malek asks Eugene as he raises his for a handshake. "Completely ready." Eugene said before taking the hand and shook it. "Let's wrap the mission up." "Let's." Malek says. "I'll finish the spell Sapphire." Nodding in response, Sapphire closes the scroll as Malek recites the remaining words. The Kriya crest started to glow on the glove again as a larger one appeared beneath them. Malek smiled at Tsukiko as his soul entered Eugene's body as the crest and glove disappeared. "Well, Mission Finished." Eugene said with a smile as he turned to face everyone again. "So now what? Want to go get something to eat or something?" He said nonchalantly. "Oh, that's right, Malek, if you ever want to learn better swordsmanship, talk to the other spirit in my body if you want." "You should know me by now Eugene. Aside from my skills with a sword, which I've practiced since I was a child, and as it stands, improvement or enhancing my skills comes later. Right now, I feel nothing, in that, is the sense of touch. Even when I control your body it will take a while for me to regain that feeling. For now, rest Eugene, and the rest of you as well.That spell drained many of you from energy, so rest for the remainder of the day." Malek says through a Thought Projection, which shortly disappears. " Let's go home." Hatsumi says, as Kiyoko nods in agreement. "Okay then, I guess I'll go to bed." Eugene said before opening a Dokodemo Door. It led to the street right next to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Hey Malek, if you want to spend some alone time with your wife we can switch while I'm asleep. I have enough energy to use transformation to transform to you." "Not right now Eugene. She's had a long stressful tiring couple of months and quite a day as well. I'll talk to her tomorrow. In six hours head to my mansion on the roof. My wife, sisters and mother will be asleep, and Hatsumi since I allowed her to live there. But, yeah, I need to talk to you about something important. Luckily, I can cast visual apparitions of myself, instead of actually being capable of leaving your body, before the magic itself places me back in, and that is something the black amulet never did. I await for you then Eugene. Good night." Malek says as his apparition disappears. "Okay then, looks like I'm just going to rest then." Eugene said before walking through the door. In six hours, Eugene went over to the Kriya residence as instructed. "I'm here." He said before entering. "Head to the roof." Malek says to Eugene. "The girls are all sleeping, so don't make any noise, because Rika rages when someone disturbs her beauty sleep." On the roof, Malek's spirit is seen as he gazes at the town of Magnolia where most of it's residents are asleep. Like the ninja that he was, he silently got up to the roof. "So what's up?" Eugene said when he saw Malek there. "Is there a reason to be up here at such a time? Is it something that should be kept secret from the girls?" "Before that Eugene, tell me something. Why did you tell Exodus that you would be taking my spirit back?" Malek says as he turns around to Eugene, switching his gaze from the town to the Forest Dragon Slayer. "As much as he knows, he wasn't aware that a spirit could be removed from the amulet, but now he is. I mean, that just makes it harder to attain the amulet.....No, no! Perfect, that would be the last thing he'd expect. Now I can get that spell into action, that me and ancestors spoke about earlier." “Sorry about that, didn’t know that he didn’t know.” Eugene said in apology towards Malek’s little scolding. It seemed that the ghost was about to go on about how this was going to be a huge mistake but then he stopped and he then looked glad. “Okay, then, what do we need to do?” Eugene asked in regards to the spell. "If I can manage to get close enough to the Yakunan, and Akuma, I can recite an old spell that will revert them back into their old original bodies. While they will still have control of their original magic, and what they know now, it will make it easier for us to gain an advantage in this ongoing battle. Right now I can't involve the girls, besides the fact since the ritual has tide you to them by blood. Tell me Eugene, how fast can you whip up, or contain those two in a spell that completely restricts their movement?" Malek asks Eugene. "And don't worry about your mistake. I think we can use that to our advantage." Eugene appeared to ponder for a brief period of time before turning back to Malek’s spectral form. “0.5 seconds.” Eugene said with a small smile. “How long will you need? Keeping it up won’t be a problem, I just need to set up some things for it.” "Good, we set out soon. Right now, let's ponder in this minor victory, cause gaining my body back is the bigger challenge, but it matters not. I do love a challenge. For now, I'll head back into your body. And you focus on that spell. Sleep well Eugene." Malek says before disappearing. “You too I guess if ghosts sleep at all.” Eugene said in response. ‘’Maybe they fall asleep when their host does?’’ Eugene thought to himself before jumping down quietly like a ninja and slept in the first tree he found. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Roleplay